The Secretary's Secret: Teenage Remake
by Sugar Pink
Summary: Remake of The Secretary's Secret. After much competition, Sakura's the student council secretary! But she's about to find out that working beside the president won't be easy, even if he IS cute and charming and the most likeable guy in school, Syaoran Li.
1. Chapter 1

**Sugar Pink:** Okay, so before you all ask, _What is this story going to be about? A remake? _I'll just like to say that, yes, it is a remake of _The Secretary's Secret_, a story I wrote about four years ago. But, it's not one of those stories where I'm just adjusting a few grammar mistakes. I'm doing a lot more than that. In fact, it's a whole new plot, but, with resemblance to the original story. Sakura will _still_ play the sassy secretary, and she _does_ have a secret, just like the original. Except the settings and stuff will be different. Read on to find out more! And if this explanation is still unclear, you can read my author note at the end of this chapter, since I don't like to leave such long author notes at the start of the story anymore. Thanks!

* * *

**The Secretary's Secret: Teenage Remake**

**Chapter 1**

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

A bird's sweet chirping can be heard from one of the many cherry blossom trees in the park as the laughter of the many children was carried around by the gentle spring wind. However, a little boy at the age of six with messy chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes caught sight of a young girl sitting on a swing all alone; her tearful eyes, which displayed sadness and gloom, contrasted greatly with the lovely weather of a typical Tomoeda spring mid-afternoon.

Looking at the little girl with great curiosity, the little boy strolled over, and was brave enough to sit on the empty swing next to her. He kicked off with his small feet and it wasn't long before he was soaring back and forth on the swing.

The young girl's attention was caught, and now it was her turn to look at him with great curiosity.

"How come you can swing so high?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly from her crying session.

"How come you're crying?" he asked her back, slowing himself down to a complete stop. The little girl glanced across the playground, and the little boy's gaze mirrored hers.

"That boy over there said he didn't like me," she replied in a soft whimper. "But I really, really, really like him. My mom said it's called a _crush_." The little girl glanced at her companion and noticed a skeptical, yet confused, expression on his face.

"But not the kind where you crush and hurt people sort of crush. I'm talking about the type of crush where you just really, really, really like someone." She quickly added.

"Oh. I get it." The little boy said. "So you're sad because he doesn't have a crush on you back?"

"Yeah. I told him I really, really, really like him…and he was all _ewww get away from me!_"

"Why don't you go find someone else who does like you back then?"

"I—I'm scared to now." Her eyes filled with tears once more. "What if I go around saying I really, really, really like someone else, and they don't like me back either? What if _nobody _ever likes me back?!"

Her tears fell and stained her pretty sundress a darker shade of yellow. She wasn't really expecting her companion to say anything back that will even be remotely comforting. In fact, she wouldn't be too surprised if he got up and ran away because he doesn't know how to deal with her tears. After all, he's a _boy_.

However, not only did he stayed, but his next words shocked her.

"I like you."

She looked up at him, stunned. "Y-y-you do??"

He nodded back at her innocently, and his hazel eyes held truthfulness. "Of course I do. So you don't ever have to worry that nobody will like you."

"Does that mean you have a crush on me?"

"I guess I do then," he said, offering her a warm smile.

"Really?" she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, and a smiling was finding itself on her face.

"Here, take this," the little boy held out his hand, and on it, was a single piece of jade in the shape of a key.

"Why are you giving me a rock?" The little girl asked, taking the stone. "It's pretty. Where did you find it?"

"It's a family tradition. When a boy in my family really, really, really likes a girl, he gives it to her. My daddy gave it to my mommy, and—"

"—and your mommy gave it to you so _you_ can give it to a girl!"

"Well…not exactly. I just took it from her jewellery box. But she has so many necklaces in there anyways, I'm sure she won't miss it. After all, they will give it to me one day anyways, so it doesn't matter. I'll like you to have it."

"Oh, thank-you!" the little girl blushed, clutching the necklace in her palm. "Oh yeah…do you go to school around here? I've never seen you."

"No, I'm only here for vacation. I'll have to go back to Hong Kong tomorrow night."

"Oh, but that means I won't see you anymore!" the girl looked as if she's about to cry once more.

"Oh, it's okay! My daddy told me that the necklace is magic. If a boy gives it to a girl, they will be destined to find each other again."

"Oh! So we'll see each other again!"

"Yup! We sure will!"

And tomorrow night, the little boy flew back to his hometown. They never saw each other again ever since their fated meeting that one afternoon in the park. However, like the little boy said, that necklace is magic. Sooner or later, they will find each other again…

_**.o. Ten Years Later .o.**_

A loud bell chimed three times, echoing throughout the courtyard of Seijuu High School. Immediately, students erupted from various classrooms, and dull grey lockers were flung wide open as the corridors burst into loud voices of chitchatting teenagers.

A teenage girl at the age of sixteen spun the dial on her lock, and yanked her locker open with ease. She was in the middle of fixing her deep auburn coloured hair when her emerald green eyes, fixated on the mirror, caught sight of her best friend standing behind her.

"Oh hey, Tomoyo!"

"Sakura! All ready for the big day tomorrow? Now, I know you're running against Amiko, but no worries! Just relax, okay?" Tomoyo leaned casually against the locker beside Sakura's, while trying to adjust her heavy textbooks at the same time to prevent them from falling.

"Allow me to help you with that," a deep masculine voice said gallantly, and before either of the girls can make a remark, a sixteen years old young man swiped Tomoyo's textbooks off her hands.

"Thanks, Eriol," Tomoyo smiled gratefully. "We were just discussing Sakura's election tomorrow."

"Oh. Are you nervous?" Eriol frowned, looking at Sakura disapprovingly. "Because you shouldn't be. Stress just makes everything worst."

"You guys, I'm totally fine!" Sakura laughed, tying her auburn hair into a high ponytail and swinging her backpack over her shoulders. "I mean…it is just student council! I'm not running to be the Prime Minister of Japan! And it's not like I have a lot of competition either. I only have Amiko to worry about." Sakura pointed out.

"Sakura! Amiko is the most popular girl in school!"

"Tomoyo, I don't think that fact is going to help Sakura be more relaxed for tomorrow." Eriol pointed out as the three of them strolled along the corridors towards Tomoyo's locker next. This was their usual after school routine. Sakura and Tomoyo would get out of Biology class, and go to Sakura's locker. Then Eriol would _somehow_ pop up out of seemingly nowhere, grab Tomoyo's books for her, and they would head to Tomoyo's locker.

"Whoops, sorry, Sakura!" Tomoyo apologized quickly. "I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that—"

"It's okay, Tomoyo, I get it." Sakura smiled at her two best friends. "You guys have done a lot to help me with this campaign, and I _know_ you would really want me to win. And I have a feeling that I will. I mean, it's not like the three of us are total social rejects. I've done lots of extracurricular activities, and I'm sure the student body will recognize that."

Eriol shuffled his feet and gently pushed his thin glasses higher up. "Sakura…we know you're totally up for the job. But the thing is…Amiko and Syaoran have that whole…_relationship_ thing going on. And you know how everyone likes Syaoran. And well, since Amiko…"

"Eriol! Don't scare Sakura like that!" Tomoyo scolded. "Besides, nobody even knows if Amiko has a relationship with Syaoran Li! I mean, it's been two whole years since he moved here, but there had _never_ been any _official_ declaration that they're dating! For Heaven's sake, they don't even hold hands!"

"But they do go to dances together!" Eriol argued back. "And since Syaoran Li is so likeable, it totally makes sense that I should be worried that Amiko, even if she's just his _friend_, will have a slight advantage!"

"Are you saying Sakura's hard work throughout the years _doesn't_ give _her_ a slight—"

"You guys! I swear, you two are more worried about this than _I_ am." Sakura interrupted, before one of her two best friends' head exploded. "Listen, I have to go home now. It's my turn to cook tonight, and Touya will be furious if dinner isn't made on time. I'll see you two tomorrow!" Sakura said, jogging off and waving to her two best friends at the same time.

_They don't know this…but I _know_ that I'll win tomorrow. _Sakura clutched her palm around a small cool stone in the pocket of her jeans. _I have my luck key jade with me._

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

Night came and passed in Tomoeda, and soon, morning is here once again. Sakura settled down in the old chair behind the counter of the library and stretched. It's her turn to the morning shift for the school's Library Club again this week. But that's okay, because it means less work for her, since most students don't wake up early enough to come to the library before the first bell to check out books. On the occasional day or two, there were a few. And today was one of those days.

"Good morning," a friendly masculine voice said smoothly, waking Sakura from her morning daze.

Sakura immediately sat up straighter in her chair, blushing that she's been caught half asleep during her volunteer shift.

"Good morning," she greeted back, trying to muster up some wakefulness in her voice while looking up into the hazel brown eyes of…Syaoran Li.

"Tired?" he chuckled, handing over the books he had chosen.

"Just a little," Sakura replied with a smile, taking the library official stamp out and pounding it on the wet inkpad gently.

"Well, better get a coffee at lunch or something."

Sakura stamped his books, trying to keep the blush on her cheeks down. Gosh, the most likeable guy in school just caught her dozing on the job! How embarrassing!

_It's even** more** embarrassing since I've had a crush on him for two years now_. Sakura and Syaoran had worked together in various fundraisers and volunteer work around the school and in the community. Although Sakura wouldn't exactly say that he's romatically interested in her (she wouldn't even exactly say they're best friends!), he at least knows that she exists and would stop to chat whenever he can. That's one of the things she liked about him. Not because he's popular, but because he genuinely _cares_ about other people.

"Don't worry, I can keep up. Ready for your speech this afternoon?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. How about you? Any confidence in winning?" Syaoran asked.

"I have a lot of confidence, actually. But I think my friends are more worried about it than I am."

"Oh, really? Why?"

"Because I'm running against..." Sakura's voice trailed off. She had almost said _because I'm running against your girlfriend, and you're the most likeable guy in school ever since you moved here two years ago_. But she can't say THAT!

"Amiko?" Syaoran asked, gathering his books in his arms as Sakura finished with his check-out.

"Yeah," Sakura mumbled, closing the inkpad and avoiding eye contact. No way can she hide her blush now.

_I shouldn't have mentioned the stupid Student Council election thing at all! Stupid me!_

"Why are your friends worried about you running against Amiko?"

_Now_ Sakura glanced up at him, her green eyes casting a skeptical glance at his hazel ones.

"Do you _really_ have to ask?"

Syaoran gave out a laugh, which Sakura found it pleasant to hear. "Well, I am aware how Amiko is popular with…certain populations of the student body. But trust me, you're really down-to-earth and hardworking. I honestly believe you have a good chance at winning."

Sakura beamed up at him. "Really?"

"Yup. Anyways, I got to run." He tapped the books in his arms. "Got to get started on my History paper. I'll see you later!"

"Yeah…later." Sakura sunk back into her chair with a smile gracing her face.

_Syaoran Li believes that I have a good chance at winning! I _know_ my lucky charm really works! I wish I can tell Tomoyo and Eriol about it…but they'll probably just lecture me on how I have low self-confidence and how I shouldn't give a piece of jade all the credit for every success in my life. But…this jade…it really works!_

Taking her so called lucky charm out of its usually hiding place, which is the left pocket of whatever pair of pants she is wearing that day, Sakura ran her fingers over the smooth surface. It was a truly magnificent piece of jewellery; beautifully carved and strung upon a single thread of green ribbon.

_I'll never forget the boy who gave me this back when I was six…I wish I can find him again…_

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"Well, _that_ was a motivational speech." Eriol pushed the grand doors of the auditorium open for his two friends as the three of them walked out along with the rest of the Seijuu High School population.

"Yeah…no doubt who will be sitting in the Student Council President office this year." Tomoyo agreed. "I mean, did you hear what Kenji Koboshi said?"

"No," Eriol admitted truthfully. "I fell asleep. What did he say?"

"He said if he is made president, he would focus more on more scientific ways of fundraising. You know, having us give dog washes instead of car washes so we can understand animals better." Sakura said.

"_And_ he will donate a greater majority of the money to the Tomoeda Astronomy Tower! Which, no offence, doesn't even affect our school. I mean, yeah, the Year 10 students go to an annual fieldtrip there, but that shouldn't take up _the greater majority_ of our school funds!" Tomoyo grumbled.

"Well, Kenji does love science a lot." Eriol said.

"A little bit too much if you ask me. And don't even bother to ask what the other candidates had said." Tomoyo rolled her violet eyes as she fished out a dollar and stopping at a nearby soda machine.

"What did they say?" Eriol just _had_ to ask.

"Well, one of them made a bunch of unrealistic promises, such as, cutting down school homework and abolishing final exams. Another one proposed we hold our Christmas, Halloween, and Valentine Day dances outside of school, like at some fancy hotel. And then someone asked how are we going to make enough money through our puny fundraisers, the candidate went speechless, and ran off the stage." Sakura informed.

"So basically, Syaoran Li's speech was the best of them all, right?" Eriol concluded questioningly.

"Well, no," Tomoyo took a sip from her cola, "that foreign exchange student from France gave a pretty awesome speech too. He was really confident and everything, and everyone clapped a lot for him at the end. But too bad nobody understood anything he said except for the French teachers. But according to them, it was a really good speech."

"Thank goodness that only candidates running for the president position have to make speeches." Sakura shuddered. "I can't imagine myself standing up there and talking to a bunch of people like that."

"Well, we better hurry back to class. We're voting next period." Tomoyo said, glancing at her wristwatch.

"Yeah, and results will be announced tomorrow morning. Nervous, Sakura?" Eriol asked.

"Not at all," Sakura grinned back, her fingers once again playing with her lucky charm.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

Sakura found herself once again spinning the dial on her combination lock on her locker after school, with Tomoyo chattering away about their latest Biology exam marks.

"I can't believe it! I made _one_ spelling mistake, and there goes a whole mark! Can you believe that teacher, Sakura?" Tomoyo fumed, glaring at her paper.

"Tomoyo, you got a B plus! That's a really good mark already." Sakura laughed. Tomoyo was about to make a remark, but, as usual, Eriol joined them.

"I voted for you, Sakura!" He grinned, taking Tomoyo's Biology book from her hands as usual.

"Oh yeah, I did too!" Tomoyo said, forgetting all about her previous anger at the Biology teacher.

"Aww, thanks guys." Sakura grinned.

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind Tomoyo, causing her to jump and moving out of the person's way…who happened to be Syaoran Li.

Although Syaoran's locker had been next to hers ever since he moved here (since they were in the same homeroom, and their last names were close to each other's, L and K), Sakura was still surprised to see him here at this time of day. Everyone knows that Syaoran is the captain of the soccer team, and leaves immediately for practices or games everyday after class. He doesn't even have time to stop by his locker, since Coach Kingsley is very strict about punctuality and there's only a five minutes gap between last period and the start of practice.

Tomoyo and Eriol, who doesn't even normally talk to Syaoran, were even more surprised than Sakura was.

Syaoran seemed to pick up on this. "Surprised to see me?"

"Just a little," Sakura smiled.

"Practice is cancelled today." Syaoran replied, as if he read their minds. He probably did too.

"Oh…well, great speech today!" Sakura said brightly, trying to pack up even faster. Every time she talks to Syaoran Li, a blush will surface on her cheeks. It was as if she has a crush on him or something! Well, actually, she does. But it's just not something that she had told anyone. Not even her two best friends.

"We voted for you." Eriol added.

"Thanks, you guys are awesome." Syaoran grinned.

Sakura zipped up her backpack quickly and slammed her locker door closed. "Well, bye!"

Yanking Tomoyo by the arm, who in turn yanked Eriol by the arm, Sakura walked swiftly down the hallway.

"Oh, Sakura?"

Sakura slowly turned back around, face to face with Syaoran. "Yes?"

"I know I've said it this morning, but…I really have confidence in you for this election. Hope the morning announcements tomorrow will bring you good news. Anyways, I got to go now. See you guys later."

And then, with a friendly wave, he walked on until he was out of sight, leaving the three of them in a small moment of silence.

Tomoyo was the first one to break free. "Hey…from the sound of his voice…do you think maybe…he voted for you, Sakura?"

"What?! No way, what about his girlfriend, Amiko? Surely he voted for _her_…" Eriol's voice trailed off.

"Oh my god, Eriol, Amiko and Syaoran Li were never even seen to be holding hands!" Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "So of course he voted for Sakura to be secretary!"

"Well, they went to dances together you know!"

"Well, the two of _us_ went to dances together, and _you_ still voted for Sakura!"

"That's completely different!"

Sakura wasn't even listening as her two best friends argued on. She felt a smile finding its way on her face again, and a warm feeling tingling throughout from within.

It's what she likes to call _the Crush Effect_.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Sugar Pink:** Hey everyone! Here the thing: I have writer's block for all of my stories right now, except for _**Of Diary Secrets and Letters **_and this one. So, I'm afraid all of my stories will now be on hold (except for _**ODSAL**_…hope you all know what that stands for, since I'm too lazy to type out the title again ha ha).

I was rereading _**The Secretary's Secret**_ and I found it has WAY too many grammar errors for my liking, and the language and plotline was also too childish since I wrote it when I was at a pretty young age. So now, I have the urge to make DRAMATIC changes to _**The Secretary's Secret**_, but I also don't want to delete it since it's sort of like a "memory" of how I used to write. So I thought…why not do a remake? Instead of having them being adults in the career world (like they were in the original) I'll do a "teenage" remake. I've noticed that I don't seem to "flow" too well when I write a story in third person point of view. I do much better in first person. But this isn't the type of story where I can write in Sakura's or Syaoran's perspective, so I'll try my best with third person.

Hope you guys will be supportive of my new story and leave a review, since I've worked really, really, really, really, REALLY hard on this first chapter. I want to get this off on a good start. I just want you to know that knowing there are people out there who reads my stuff makes me HAPPY, and I would like to say thanks for taking the time –smiles-


	2. Chapter 2

The Secretary's Secret: Teenage Remake

**The Secretary's Secret: Teenage Remake**

**Chapter 2**

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

Sakura glanced into the mirror that was magnetized onto the inside of her locker and took in a deep breath to bring forth that sense of calmness and serenity that her mother's yoga instructor at the local fitness centre claimed was the key to success.

However it just made Sakura scrunched up her nose in disgust as the mixed scents of rubber sneakers (from the gym where early morning P.E. classes were in session), wood scrapings and paint (from the wood workshop that was in session because engineering students came to school early to finish their latest projects), and blueberry muffins (from the cafeteria where the workers and students were preparing the menu for today's break) filled up her nostrils and lungs.

_Okay, definitely did NOT bring forth that sense of calmness and serenity Madam Leann was going on about,_ Sakura decided. _Whatever, who needs it when I have this._

Sakura took out her lucky jade key and ran her fingers over the cool green-white stone, deciding she must stop by Twin Bells, the local accessory shop, to buy a longer ribbon so she can wear it around her neck.

The familiar sound of the class-dismissal bell for early morning classes shook Sakura out of her train of thoughts, and she hastily stuffed the jade back into her jeans' pocket.

"Did you have library duties again this morning?" Syaoran Li's familiar voice asked suddenly.

Sakura glanced up to see him looking clean and fresh, as if he had just stepped out of the shower with his hair still a little bit wet. Then she saw his gym bag slung over his right shoulder and remembered that he had early morning P.E. today.

"O-oh, yes, I did."

"Nervous about today's announcements?" Syaoran asked, heaving his gym bag into his locker.

"Not at all," Sakura fibbed, not meeting his auburn eyes. She heard him laughed.

"Well, don't be. Sakura, look at me," he grabbed her by the shoulders lightly and spun her around so that Sakura found herself facing him eye to eye.

Sakura felt herself blushed, yet, she held his gaze.

"Y-yes?"

Never in her life had she looked at Syaoran Li face to face for this long with neither of their gazes so focused on each other.

"You _will_ have a spot in the Student Government this year. I guarantee it. Alright?"

Sakura felt a _whoosh _of confidence hit her squarely in the chest. The ways that he said those few words; the sureness, clarity, confidence, and the seriousness, made her realize that there is no way she could lose.

Of course she's going to make it!

"Alright…" Sakura found herself murmuring back softly.

"Awesome. Anyways, I have something else to do before homeroom starts. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Um, yeah, for sure." Sakura smiled back, although in the back of her mind she knew that she never sat at the same lunch table with Syaoran Li ever since he moved to Tomoeda two years ago. A part of her wondered what he meant by he'll 'see her at lunch'.

_He must mean he'll see me in the line up for today's spaghetti and meatball special with fries on the side and hot and sour soup._

As if he read her mind, Syaoran then grinned and said,

"At the student council introductions meeting held at lunch in the Career Centre lounge. I'll see you there."

Sakura's green eyes widened a bit at this implication of her winning the elections.

"Ooh, right, right." She felt the blush on her cheeks reached a whole new level. A level she didn't even realized that she was capable of achieving.

"Awesome. Anyways, I have something else to do before homeroom starts. I'll see you."

And with one last charming smile, he started walking down the long corridors.

And Sakura couldn't help but let a dreamy smile make its way across her face.

"Sakura-chan! Did what I think happen just happened?!" Tomoyo's familiar voice shrieked. "Did Syaoran Li just held you by the shoulders and gazed lovingly into your eyes?!"

Sakura's eyes widened yet again; the dreamy smile completely gone once she heard her best friend's sudden accusation.

"W-w-what?! Of course not!!" Sakura fumbled over her own words, and quickly attempted to stuff her first period class books into her backpack, hoping to get away from Tomoyo.

"Don't lie, I saw everything! Omigosh, that was the sweetest thing _EVER!!_"

"Tomoyo, not so _loud!_" Sakura shushed her friend and sent apologetic glances at the engineering students, who were coming out of the wood workshop with robotic and metal cars in tow, and were rolling their eyes at Sakura.

"Don't mind those engineering students, Sakura! Now, spill, what did he say to you?! Did he say he loves and can't live without you and wants to be with you forever and ever?!"

"_WHAT?!_ Tomoyo, of course _not!_ W-we don't even know each other that well!" Sakura said, blushing over what Tomoyo had exclaimed.

"Well, what did he say then, if not that?"

"Just that he's positive that I'll have a spot on the Student Council this year. And that he'll see me today at the student council introductions meeting at lunch."

"How does he know you've won the election?" Tomoyo questioned, her violet eyes filled with suspicion. "Not that, you know, I think you'll lose, Sakura."

"I know what you mean, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura laughed. "But, I don't know how he knows either. Maybe he was just giving me some sort of pep talk."

"HEY, you think maybe he already seen the ballots?!"

"Why would the principal let him see the ballots?"

"I don't know, maybe because he's already elected as president, so they let him have a view of who his underlings would be? But whatever it is, what just happened between you two was sooooo romantic!!"

"What was romantic?" Eriol's voice interrupted as he popped up from seemingly nowhere, as usual, behind Tomoyo. But neither she nor Sakura were shocked; they were used to Eriol's mysteriousness regarding this issue of popping up from seemingly nowhere.

"Eriol, you totally missed it! See, I told you that you should come to school earlier! But noooo, you just had to be late everyday!" Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"I WAS early today! I was just—err, never mind. So what was romantic?" Eriol asked again.

"Syaoran Li grabbed Sakura-chan by the shoulder, gazed into her eyes lovingly—"

"_Tomoyo-chan!!" _Sakura protested.

"—and told her that he's sure that she will have a spot on the Student Council this year!"

Eriol blinked his dark blue eyes behind his thin framed glasses, while Sakura stood there and continued to blush uncontrollably. A silence passed over the group of friends.

Eriol was the first one to break the silence.

"Oh, so he told Sakura that too, eh?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Eriol?" Sakura asked, noticing that the halls were getting more crowded and noisy as more and more students waltzed in from the nearby side doors. "And make it fast, the homeroom bell is going to ring."

"It's just that," Eriol shrugged, "I heard Syaoran Li doing the same thing. Only with Amiko."

Another moment of silence passed over the group of friends. However, Tomoyo was the first one to break it this time.

"No freaking way!! Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. That's why I was so late in meeting you guys at Sakura's locker today. I was…err…_eavesdropping_ on their conversation. I wasn't going to say anything in case it'll damage Sakura's confidence," Eriol flicked an apologetic glance over at Sakura, who looked disappointed, "but I just _had_ to say it now. I mean Sakura deserves to know if Syaoran Li was totally lying about how he believes she'll win."

"But she _will_ win!" Tomoyo huffed. "Nobody is more suited from student council secretary than our Sakura-chan!"

"I know that. And _you_ know that, Tomoyo. But the thing is, _Syaoran Li_ doesn't seem to know that. He was just grabbing Amiko by the shoulders at her locker, gazing intently—err, I mean, _lovingly,_ as you put it—into her eyes, saying how he's sure that she'll have a position this year."

Sakura felt her grip loosened on the handle of her locker as Syaoran's words replayed in her mind:

"_Anyways, I have something else to do before homeroom starts. I'll see you."_

_So that's what he had to do. Go give the same speech to Amiko. Maybe I won't win. Maybe I'm not good enough. Maybe Amiko is really the one who should be secretary. I mean, she has the popularity, so it's not like it'll be hard for her to emit control over the student population and gain their cooperation. And she and Syaoran have been sort of dating I guess. So that must means they'll be really in sync and can get things to go smoothly around here. And plus, I'm already busy with volunteer, school work, and—_

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Tomoyo's nudge in the shoulder shook Sakura out of her reverie. It occurred to Sakura that her two best friends had probably been calling her all along.

"Yeah…I'm…fine. Anyways, we better get to homeroom. It'll start soon, and I don't want to miss the announcements."

"We'll walk you there." Eriol offered.

"No, no, it's okay. You and Tomoyo have the same homeroom, and it's on a whole other floor. You guys will be late if you walk me. I'm fine, you guys." Sakura reassured her friends, showing off a smile.

"Well…alright. We'll talk to you at break, after first period. Let's meet in the cafeteria, they're serving blueberry muffins today, I can smell it," Tomoyo said sniffing the air. Then she scrunched up her nose. "Along with gym shoes and wood and paint, that is."

Sakura laughed, "Okay guys, I'll see you after first period!"

Turning around after slamming her locker door shut, Sakura walked briskly towards her homeroom, at the same time, knowing that Syaoran Li would be in there too. She can't explain it, but right now, her mood was down, and her mind was fogged up with incoherent thoughts, even though she had put up a cheery front in front of her two best friends. Something about Syaoran Li giving the same pep talk to Amiko—most likely as sure, serious, and confident as he had delivered the lines to Sakura—wasn't making her feel well at all.

Sakura finally reached her homeroom, which was a math classroom, because her homeroom teacher, Terada-sensei, is a math teacher in the school. Taking a deep breath, this time without the mixed scents of gym shoes, wood, paint, and blueberries, Sakura entered the room, took her seat, and…waited…but for what?

For the teacher to come in?

For Syaoran Li to come in?

For the morning announcements?

For all of the above?

Before she could allow her thoughts to travel any further, Syaoran Li wandered into the room, and took his usual seat, which was two rows and one desk in front of hers.

She looked up.

He caught her eye.

And he winked at her cutely and mouthed _I believe in you_ at her.

Sakura gave back a small smile, and turned away. She would have mouthed back _thank you_ if she hadn't found out about his encounter with Amiko this morning.

"Good morning, students, sorry I'm a bit late today! Now, let's all be quiet. Yamazaki, please stop talking, and Chiharu, please get back in your seat. The announcements are about to start." Terada-sensei plopped down his giant binder and began to check off the attendance list.

Soon, the PA crackled loudly and a ear piercing squeak was heard, causing students to wince and cover their ears, a sure sign that the school needed a better PA sounds system, and that morning homeroom announcements were starting…

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

When homeroom was over, the first thing Sakura wanted to do was grab a hold of Syaoran Li.

Why?

To say thank you?

To question him about why he believed in her so much?

To question him about how can he believe in her _and_ Amiko so much when the truth is only ONE of them can win?

She doesn't know which one she wanted to ask him either, but it didn't matter because the first thing he did was bolted out of the homeroom of 11J as soon as the announcements were over.

"Hey, Syaoran, where are you going?" Syaoran's best friend, Rei, who was also in Sakura's homeroom, was heard asking.

"Gotta go find Amiko. See you later." Syaoran said casually back and continued on his way.

"Ooh yeah, you better." Rei smirked.

Sakura felt her heart sank at Syaoran's reply more than anything.

_He's going away so fast just to find Amiko?_

Standing up, Sakura walked out of her homeroom and made her way to her first period class. She felt the familiar tingle in her nose that occurred every time she was about to cry.

_He's rushing over to Amiko. If the election results had been the opposite…would he be rushing over to MY desk to see me? Or will he be rushing over to see her too?_

_Probably her._

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Sugar Pink:** Kk, so, so, sorry for the lack of updates, but school, as usual, had been crazy, and I had no motivation to write anything with finals being so close. But final exams are over and grades are out, and I did pretty decent, so here are so updates!

I actually wanted to continue writing more, let you guys know the results of who won, but I figured I should do that in chapter 3 because it'll make the story flow better and make it seem not as rushed. Plus, this chapter is already a pretty decent length lol.

Oh, and please don't hate Syaoran, in case any of you do right now, for saying the same stuff to BOTH Sakura and Amiko lol

I actually have chapter 3 all typed up. I'm just going to post it up later after I see how well chapter 2 (aka this chapter) goes with all you readers out there. And yes, I will reveal the results of the election in chapter 3 lol

So please leave a review! Thanks a million!!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Secretary's Secret: Teenage Remake **

**Chapter 3**

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

Sakura stepped into the noisy cafeteria and glanced around. Students were lining up at the cafeteria line, hoping to buy a blueberry muffin and a hot chocolate to snack on during their 15 minutes break.

Sakura's green eyes travelled along the line-up, and soon, spotted her two best friends who were already buying their hot chocolates and blueberry muffins.

Sakura waved to them as they finished paying at the cash register. Tomoyo grinned back and waved happily back. Eriol only grinned back but didn't wave because his hands were too busy holding the hot chocolates and muffins. He did, however, nodded at a nearby empty table, and Sakura made her way over.

"Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo squealed, "CONGRATULATIONS!! You won!! And here's your reward!"

Sakura laughed as she accepted the cup of hot chocolate from Tomoyo and sat down on the empty chair.

"Thanks, guys."

"You beat Amiko by a mile!!" Eriol grinned; pushing his glasses up his nose and took a huge bite from a muffin.

"She beat her by two hundred and sixty votes, actually," Tomoyo corrected him. "And that's MY muffin you're taking big bites out of!"

"Have another one then," Eriol rolled his eyes and pushed the plate of muffins towards Tomoyo.

"But I specifically wanted that one!"

"Why?"

"Because it had more blueberries!!"

"Here, I'll pick them out for you then—"

"Eriol! Gross!" both girls shouted at the same time. Eriol blinked up at them.

"Geez, fine." He rolled his eyes. "Anyways, Sakura, did you know Syaoran Li rushed into our homeroom today after homeroom dismissal to see—ow!! What was that for?!" Eriol winced.

Sakura giggled. It was obvious that Tomoyo had kicked him from under the table.

"It's okay. I know. He was telling Rei how he had to go see Amiko when he was bolting out the door." Sakura said, selecting the muffin with the least blueberries from the plate—just in case Tomoyo threw another tantrum.

"See, I told you those two are dating. Why else did Syaoran Li rush over so quickly to check up on the emotional state of Amiko?" Eriol said with triumph that his earlier assumption had been correct.

"You should have seen Amiko today. Too bad you're not in our homeroom, Sakura. She was practically flooding the classroom with tears!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Then she brawled her eyes out in Syaoran Li's arms."

Somehow, that piece of information made Sakura want to throw up the blueberry-muffin-with-the-least-blueberries she just consumed. Not to mention the half-a-cup of hot chocolate too.

"Well, um, what did he say to her? I mean, Eriol, you saw how confident Syaoran was to Amiko about how she'll win the election this morning."

"I didn't say he said she'll win. I said he said she'll have a spot on the student council this year." Eriol corrected Sakura.

"That's the same thing, you stupid." Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "But anyways, we didn't hear what the two of them were talking about. They walked out pretty fast."

"Oh."

"Are you nervous about your introductions meeting today at lunch, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"A little bit. I don't know…I hope I can handle the job."

"Of COURSE you can! Right, Eriol?" Tomoyo glanced over at their other friend expectedly. Eriol only nodded because his mouth was filled with muffin. And truthfully, Sakura was glad he didn't open his mouth to give her any words of encouragement while it was still full.

Sakura's head turned to the side of the cafeteria to catch a glimpse of the big clock, but instead, caught a glimpse of Syaoran and Amiko instead. They were both sitting at a table along with the rest of their friends.

There was Rei Lin (Syaoran's best friend), Rumiki Onimoto and Rika Chibi (Amiko's best friends), Nicky McGill (the American transfer student who works on the school newspaper), Seitarou Tanaka (one of the players on Syaoran's soccer team), Saeko Nagasaki (Seitarou's girlfriend and not really bright at academics, but is a really nice person as Sakura found out when they volunteered together once), and Meilin Li (Syaoran's cousin).

Sakura couldn't help but noticed that Syaoran and Amiko were sitting next to each other. And that Amiko wasn't crying anymore. Her eye make-up was no where near smudged and her eyes showed no signs of a previous crying session because they were not puffy or red in the slightest bit. No, she was looking as fresh as a daisy.

_Whatever Syaoran had said to her must have really worked._

As if he can read her mind, Syaoran glanced up and his eyes met Sakura's gaze. Sakura felt her cheeks burn.

_Oh no, he caught me staring!! Gaaa look away, Sakura, look away!!_

But before she could do so, Syaoran sent a warm smile over her way, which caused her to blush ten times as hard.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"Sakura! Go, get in!!" Tomoyo shoved Sakura towards the Career Centre lounge.

"But, but, nobody is in there yet!" Sakura protested, refusing to be the first student council member to get in the meeting.

"Then you can be first! You know what they say, the early bird gets the worm!" Tomoyo gave one last push and Sakura tumbled into the room while Eriol watched with amusement.

"But I'd rather be the second mouse who—" Sakura whipped back around, only to find that Tomoyo had slammed the door close and now she was inside the room, "—gets the cheese."

"Hello, there. Who might you be? Sakura Kinomoto, the new student council secretary?" a friendly woman voice asked, and Sakura jumped.

"Ooh, Mizuki-sensei! You scared me for a second." Sakura said sheepishly.

Mizuki-sensei laughed. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm the student council advisor this year, so I certainly hope I get the chance to work alongside you young ones. Take a seat, the introductions meeting will begin when all the other members get here. Oh, look, here comes our treasurer already! And the president!"

Sakura looked up, and saw the treasurer, Miyako Hashimoto (a bright intelligent girl with a quiet nature and large glasses), and Syaoran.

However, Sakura was surprised to see that Amiko was there too.

Sakura bit her lip, for she was afraid that she might blurt out "why is she here?!" in shock.

She didn't, however.

"Well, now that everyone is here, let's start the meeting!" Mizuki-sensei said happily.

"Wait!" Sakura finally exclaimed. "Don't we have to wait for Rei? Isn't he vice-president?"

"He's not coming. He quitted." Syaoran said.

"Quit?! What do you mean quit?!" Sakura asked, bewildered.

"He choose kendo over student council last minute. And he was running unopposed, so…" Syaoran shrugged, trying to hold in his laughter at Sakura's childish bewilderment.

"So we have _no_ vice-president?!" Sakura asked, still stunned.

"Oh, Kinomoto, calm down, would you?" Amiko rolled her eyes. "It's no big deal. I'll just take over."

"YOU are going to be our vice-president?!" Sakura can't help but yelled that; shocked and surprised were probably understatements of what she was feeling.

Since when can Amiko just decide that she can be vice-president? Nobody can decide that! Not Syaoran, and not Mizuki-sensei! The _student body_ decides by casting votes. If the person is running unopposed, then they have to gain at least fifty percent of the student body votes before they can claim the position.

So when did _Amiko_ get fifty percent of the votes?

"Well, that's actually the first issue we have to address at today's meeting." Mizuki-sensei said, looking at her agenda. "We can't be short of a person in the student council due to the workload, but we can't simply _appoint_ Amiko as the vice-president either, since _Rei_ was the one the students voted for. So what I've decided to do was to let Syaoran, our president, appoint _himself_ a personal assistant."

Sakura's jaw dropped open. Since when was this _allowed?!_ Never in her life had she heard that the president could appoint an assistant!

"Since the assistant is simply helping the _president_ with his works and agenda, he or she will have very little influence on the events and plans the student council decides to hold. Because of this lack of influence, the president's assistant does not directly affect the student body, and thus, does not have to receive the consent of the student body in order to be appointed. However, the assistant _does _play a role in helping things run smoother around here now that our vice-president have left us in the lurch. And of course, we have to have the consent of the president." Mizuki-sensei glanced at Syaoran.

"Syaoran, who do you wish to appoint as your assistant?"

Syaoran nodded at Amiko. "I pick Amiko. I think she'd be great for the job."

"Alright, then that's settled!" Mizuki-sensei grinned and scribbled down Amiko's name onto the attendance list.

Sakura sunk back down on her seat. How did the world come to this? Could someone please explain?

"So, first things first. One of the major events we have to start planning right away is how to raise enough money for the graduating class's year end trip." Mizuki-sensei said. "The senior class this year have chosen their ideal trip, and I've estimated that we need to raise approximately six thousand dollars in order to fund it. Now, I need to remind you all that this goal should be our first priority."

"What about funding dances and the rent of the graduation ceremony hall?" Amiko piped up.

"I think we should reserve the bulk of the school budget for the graduation hall rental," Miyako replied smartly, "and use whatever we have left for dances and other stuff we may want to do. So yes, we may need to raise money for dances too. But they should be simple; certainly raising six thousand dollars is more of a challenge."

Mizuki-sensei nodded in agreement. "So, any ideas of what we should do as an idea for fundraiser?"

"Bake sale!" Amiko exclaimed with enthusiasm. "My girls and I can make a lot of cupcakes and cookies and we can sell them at break!"

"But I don't think bake sales can raise a lot of money." Sakura said kindly. "They mostly make about two hundred dollars per week."

"Well, there are like, 32 weeks in eight months, Kinomoto. If we hold a bake sale every week, we can make way more than six thousand dollars." Amiko rolled her eyes.

"A bake sale every week?" Sakura asked skeptically.

"Sales would go down. People would get bored if we do it every week." Miyako pointed out.

"Well, we can have other stuff too. We can do car washes, or sell flowers or candles!" Amiko suggested.

"I think those will make no more than two hundred dollars per week too." Mizuki-sensei frowned. "I think what we need is to have one big event or function that will gather up the bulk of the six thousand dollars, as well as little mini events like car washes or bake sales, to make up the rest. Syaoran, any thoughts?"

Syaoran frowned in deep thought. "I definitely agree with Mizuki-sensei. We do need one major event where we can gather the bulk of our funds. But it's difficult to think of such an event right now. How about, we all go home, sleep on it, and come back with five suggestions per person at next week's meeting?"

"Great idea. Alright, meeting adjourn for this week. Great job." Mizuki-sensei smiled.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

Sakura ran up and finally caught up to Amiko and Syaoran as they walked out of the door.

She hesitated. Should she do it?

_Oh whatever. I probably made a fool of myself in front of him countless of times anyways, so I might as well do this too._

"Syaoran!" Sakura heard herself calling out to him before she could reconsider. He turned around, just like she expected he would. Amiko frowned unpleasantly, just like Sakura expected she would too.

"Oh, hey, Sakura. What's up?"

"I, ummm, need to talk to you. Alone."

_Ohmigosh, I can't believe I just said I needed to talk to Syaoran Li ALONE!! This is probably the bravest thing I've ever done in my life!!_

"Oh, sure. I'll meet up with you later, Amiko, ok?"

Amiko gave him a sweet smile. "Oh, of course Syaoran. Lunch will be over soon. I'm not going to save you any cookies if you're not back in the cafeteria on time!"

With that said, and a slight glare at Sakura's direction when Syaoran wasn't looking, Amiko walked down the hall towards the cafeteria with her heels clicking away.

"So what's the matter?" Syaoran asked casually.

"I was wondering why you were so sure I'll have a spot on the student council this morning." Sakura blurted out.

_Nooooo, I was going to rephrase that better! Nooooo!!_

Syaoran smiled at her and then laughed. "Because you're a hardworker, Sakura. Everyone in this school can see that. You get to school early for library volunteer, you volunteer at the community centre on weekends, you get good grades—"

"No, I don't." Sakura interrupted. "Not at math."

This, however, made Syaoran laughed again. "Well, alright then. But the point is, you're a great person and everyone can see that. Of course they're going to vote for you. I never had a doubt that you'd win."

Sakura felt herself blushing again from all his compliments. "T-thank you."

But what she _really_ wanted to ask him was how come he was so sure that _Amiko_ would win the election. But she can't ask that. Or else he'll ask her how did she find out about the talk he had with Amiko.

And Sakura can't exactly say _because my best friend Eriol was eavesdropping on you two this morning_.

"But," Syaoran continued, "in the unlikely event that you did lose the election, I would have appointed you as my assistant."

Sakura's head shot up and for the first time in the entire conversation, she looked at his eyes.

"_Really?"_

"Of course!" Syaoran laughed even harder at her state of shock. "I knew ahead of time that Rei was giving up vice-president. I got a call from Mizuki-sensei last night. She told me that the ballots have been counted and I'm president, but Rei ditched us last minute for kendo. So she asked me to appoint an assistant to help me, since we can't appoint a vice-president. And I was thinking I'd appoint either you or Amiko – depending on who lost. But between the two of us, I knew that I would probably be appointing Amiko and not you." He winked.

Sakura's jaw dropped open. _So that's why he gave that talk to both of us. He—he—he's so…NICE!!_

And before she knew what she was doing, she had wrapped her arms around Syaoran Li in a hug.

He seemed surprised at her sudden action, but hugged her back nonetheless.

"What was that for?" he chuckled when she let go.

"For being so…sweet. Thank you." Sakura beamed up at him. Then, as if realizing the importance, and embarrassment, of her hug, she blushed again. "Anyways, I have to go meet Tomoyo and Eriol now. I'll see you later!"

Syaoran smiled faintly as he watched Sakura practically skipped down the hall and out into the courtyard to meet her friends.

_Sakura Kinomoto…you definitely are one of a kind._

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Sugar Pink: **Kk guys, I hope you all liked this chapter! A little S and S moment there at the end, so I hope that satisfied you all for now!

Oh, and in one review, someone thought Amiko is Syaoran's girlfriend. I didn't say she was. Neither did I say she wasn't. Lol get it? The relationship Syaoran and Amiko did not cross over to the boyfriend-girlfriend line. They are just friends...for now anyways. But out of all the girls, Amiko is the one closest to Syaoran because she's with him most of the time. But it is very possible that Syaoran secretly have feelings for Amiko (or vice versa). Who knows, right? He's just so nice to everyone!

Anyways, REALLY, REALLY MAJOR REQUEST I HAVE FOR YOU ALL READERS HERE!!

If you had been reading the story, you would have realized that the student council needs an idea to raise six thousand dollars.

**_SO PLEASE LEAVE ME AN IDEA!!_**

Some sort of major event or function that the school can hold/present that will raise money, because I can't think of any in particular right now. Well, I can, but they're extremely dull, so if you guys want an interesting read, leave me some ideas that are nice and fresh lol. Something big, maybe, with the involvement and cooperation of the rest of the student body as well. So nothing like car washes or selling stuff.

Please remember to review!! (and leave your fundraising ideas!!) I have chapter 4 all typed up. I try to stay one chapter ahead. I'll post it up sooner if you guys review more! Hehehe hahaha.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Secretary's Secret: Teenage Remake**

**Chapter 4**

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"Are you _serious?!"_ Tomoyo's loud exclaim was even of a higher decibel than the sounds of wooden swords beating against each other and the fierce battle cries of Seijuu High's kendo club.

"Yes!! So he wasn't lying about how he believes in me after all!" Sakura said, casting a glance over at Eriol, who raised both his hands up in defence.

"Hey, it's not my fault! You have to admit that it did sound like –"

"I wasn't talking about _that!!_" Tomoyo exclaimed once again, not caring in the slightest that she had interrupted Eriol. "I mean, were you serious that you _hugged_ him?!"

Sakura blushed at this mention of her sacred hug with Syaoran Li.

"Um. Yes."

"OH MY GOSH, YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!!"

Sakura's natural reaction was to scream back, "NO I DON'T!! It was just…a friendly hug."

"Yeah, stop picking on Sakura, Tomoyo. Why are you always talking about Syaoran Li anyways? Perhaps _you're_ the one with the crush on him." Eriol said, looking at Tomoyo expectingly through his pair of glasses.

"What?! I don't have a crush on Syaoran Li!"

"Oh yeah? Then why do you talk about him all the time?"

"Because I think he and Sakura-chan make the cutest couple ever!"

"_Tomoyo-chan!"_ Sakura protested and quickly glanced around in case anyone had overheard that. Luckily the kendo club members were too busy practicing, and inside the school dojo, so the chances of being overheard were close to zero.

_We are never eating this close to the dojo again, _Sakura thought. _Rei Lin could very well be practicing in there and if he heard what Tomoyo said about me and Syaoran...GOSH he'll go tell Syaoran and it'll be so embarrassing!!_

Lost in her own thoughts, Sakura must have missed whatever insult Eriol threw at Tomoyo. Whatever he had said though, it got a big rise out of Tomoyo, and the next thing Sakura knew, her two best friends had stood up and were screaming intensely at each other.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa! I can't believe you'd say something like that!"

"Well, you can't deny that it's not true!! I mean—"

"FINE!! I guess in _your_ eyes all these years I've always been that type of person, _haven't I?!"_

Sakura looked wildly from her one best friend to the other before she hastily stood up from her spot as well. "G-guys!! What's going on? Let's all calm down and—"

"Sakura! Did you hear what he said to me?!" Tomoyo asked, turning to face Sakura. Sakura looked into her violet eyes and was able to tell that Tomoyo was near tears.

"Umm…not exactly. I sort of zoned out. The last thing I heard was that he said you have a crush on Syao—"

"I'm not talking about that!" Tomoyo screeched, her tantrum rising higher and higher, "I'm talking about what he said after that!"

Sakura turned to face Eriol, a blank look on her face. "Eriol! What did you say to her?!"

"Nothing!! I—I—" Eriol stuttered, obviously shocked at the impact of his own words, once he noticed the tears in Tomoyo's eyes.

"What he said was _not_ nothing! You are such a –"

But whatever Tomoyo was planning on saying, she didn't get a chance to finish because at that moment, she had decided to throw the onigiri in her hands at him.

"Whoa," he exclaimed and ducked from Tomoyo's vicious rice ball that came flying his way.

Sakura stood there stunned. The gaze of her green eyes followed the trajectory of the onigiri and watched as it flew passed Eriol's head of midnight blue hair and towards…

…an unsuspecting kendo club member with jet black hair and who was coming out of the dojo from practice, his bamboo sword still in the clutch of his hand. Rei Lin.

_Syaoran's best friend!_

Tomoyo's onigirl hit Rei squarely on the left cheek, left a few rice grains in its landing, and fell on the grass in a big messed up clump of rice and seaweed.

The three best friends stood frozen, as well as Rei's kendo friends who all have their bamboo swords in hands.

_Oh no! They're not going to beat us up are they?_ Sakura gulped. _No way! That'll be stupid! This is Rei Lin we're talking about. He's cool and collected enough…if it had been Amiko, then maybe we'll get beat up…_

True to her thoughts, Rei simply wiped the few rice grains from his cheek, bent down to pick up the squished onigiri, aimed it at the nearby trashcan…

…and made it in without even touching the rims.

None of the three friends dared move as Rei strolled over casually to their spot and stopped next to Tomoyo.

"That's how you throw an onigiri," he said with a chuckle.

"Umm…sorry, Lin-san. I wasn't aiming at you. I was—"

"And a pretty girl like you shouldn't cry." Rei said, and gave Tomoyo a warm smile. Tomoyo's violet eyes widened at this compliment and Sakura noticed a pretty blush graced her best friend's cheek.

Tomoyo nodded slightly, at a lost of words.

This is a first. Tomoyo-chan is hardly ever silenced. Actually, I think this is the first time I've seen her speechless…

"I'll see you in class after lunch," Rei said, his smile not wavering. "You're in my Chemistry class, right? I'm Rei, by the way."

"I—I know…and umm…yes, we're in the same C-chemistry class." Tomoyo stuttered, the blush never leaving her pale cheeks.

Ohmigosh, now she's stuttering too!! Sakura's green eyes widened as she took careful note of her best friend. It was as if their roles have reversed. Instead of Tomoyo taking notice of Sakura's reactions around guys, it was Sakura taking note of Tomoyo's.

"I'll see you later then," Rei said. Then he turned to Sakura. "By the way, Kinomoto-san?"

Sakura jumped and tore her observant gaze away from Tomoyo. "Yes?"

"Congratulations on winning the election. Did you know Syaoran never doubted your potential?"

"Oh, really?" at the mention of Syaoran, Sakura felt herself joining Tomoyo in blushing.

"Anyways, I better get going now. See you around Kinomoto-san…and Tomoyo-chan."

And with that said, Rei walked off. Apparently, neither Sakura nor Tomoyo noticed that Rei never acknowledged Eriol the whole time.

"OH MY GOSH, YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!!" Sakura exclaimed loudly, her yell similar to the way Tomoyo usually shrieks at the mention of Syaoran and Sakura.

"What?! No, I—I—" Tomoyo stuttered, still at a lost for words even though Rei was completely out of earshot.

"Come on, Tomoyo-chan. I've known you since forever, and I've never seen you at a lost for words like you were with Rei Lin. You totally have a crush on him!" Sakura giggled, giving her friend playful nudges on the shoulder.

"No, I don't!! I was just surprised that he knew I'm alive and he knew my name too!" Tomoyo exclaimed, her voice matching Sakura's in decibels as she waved her arms around in innocence.

"Fine, he totally likes you then!! I mean he knew you're in his chemistry class and --"

"Hello?! Do I cease to exist to either of you anymore?!" Eriol's loud voice pierced right through the girls' little gossip world.

Awaken from her girly giggles with Sakura, Tomoyo refocused her attention – and glare – at Eriol, causing him to glare back at her as well.

_Oookay,_ Sakura thought, _time to start Operation Patch up._

"You guys! Come on! Whatever happened, whatever who said what, let's just forget about it, and—"

"Forget it," Eriol said angrily, and started to pack his lunch up, "I think Tomoyo just proved what I said is true."

"I didn't even do anything, Eriol Hiiragizawa! You're just being mean and stubborn! At least now I know what you _really_ think of me as a person!" Tomoyo huffed and started to pack her lunch up as well.

Sakura panicked. "You guys! Let's not be childish! Come on, we still have fifteen minutes of lunch left! Let's just forgive and forget, and pretend like it didn't happen, and—"

"Forget it, Sakura." Eriol rolled his eyes. "I'm going to my locker now."

"Eriol-kun!! Waitttttt!!" Sakura yelled after her best friend but to no avail. She whirled back around to Tomoyo, who was still packing up. "Tomoyo! Eriol left!"

"So? I don't care!"

"But he's in your Chemistry class too! You two are lab partners!"

"Whatever. I'll see you after school, Sakura-chan. I'm going to my locker too."

"Tomoyo-chan!! Waitttttt!!" Sakura yelled after her other best friend, but again, to no avail.

_Aiyaaa…so much for Operation Patch Up!!_

.o.

.o.

.o.

Sakura opened her locker and reached for her backpack. She hadn't seen Tomoyo or Eriol since lunch, and a part of her wondered if the two of them had made up by now.

_Of course they have! I mean, they've been best friends since forever too! And they had Chemistry together after lunch, and they're chem partners! So they must have worked together. And Eriol is always such a joker; he must have made her laughed. And Tomoyo laughs easily, so she must have forgave him by now. Unless… Sakura paused mid-putting-her-math-book-into-her-backpack as another thought crossed her mind. Unless Rei Lin asked Tomoyo to be his partner! Oh my gosh! Poor Eriol would have been partner-less then! Oh wait. Rei must have had a usual Chem lab partner too. No way he'll ditch that person. So of course Tomoyo and Eriol must have made up…_

"You know, I've noticed that you've been holding that math book like you're going to put it in your bag for half a minute already." Syaoran's voice broke through Sakura's thoughts.

Sakura snapped out of it and hastily stuffed the beaten old textbook into her bag, and as usual, a blush formed on her face.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about some stuff." She said. Then, not exactly sure why she was telling him this, "My two best friends got into a fight at lunch."

"Yeah, I heard." Syaoran replied casually.

Sakura's eyes widened like saucers. "YOU know?! How did you know?! Do you know if they had made up by now too??"

"Uhh, well, I don't know about that," Syaoran laughed. "But I heard they got in a fight from Rei. He said Tomoyo threw an onigiri at him."

"Oh…yeah. Well, she was actually aiming at Eriol." Sakura said sheepishly, feeling embarrassed on her friend's behalf.

"I thought so. Anyways," Syaoran looked deep in thought for a while, "you're a girl aren't you, Sakura?"

Sakura blinked at him, and was at a lost for words. What kind of person would ask such a question?!

What does he mean by that?! Do I look like a boy?! Ohmygosh what if he thought I'm a boy for all the past two years?!

As if reading her mind, Syaoran laughed and said, "Sorry!! No, really, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it as an insult. I've always knew you were a girl," he winked, "but it just occurred to me that you can help me with something. Are you busy tomorrow after school?"

Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump…her heart rate sped up uncontrollably.

Is he asking me out?!

"N-n-no, I'm not busy." Sakura flushed.

"Great, soccer practice is cancelled tomorrow, so I'll meet you here after school? We'll head out together."

"O-okay. That sounds good." Sakura said, trying her hardest not to stutter.

"Great, I'll see you later then."

And as he was about to turn his back on her…

"Syaoran?"

"Yeah?" he turned back around. Sakura opened her mouth, but noticed that Amiko, Rumiki, and Rika were just turning the corner, all in their cheerleading uniforms, and were waltzing towards Syaoran.

Should I still say it??

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, I just need your advice on something." He said with a mysterious and playful twinkle in his auburn eyes, "You'll see tomorrow."

"Syaoran-kun! There you are! Come on, you'll be late for soccer practice! The cheerleading team and the soccer team are sharing the field today! Let's go!!" Amiko said flirtingly, grabbing him by the arm.

"Alright, alright, I'm on my way." Syaoran laughed. "Bye, Sakura."

"B-bye." Sakura said timidly, quickly glancing away when Amiko shot her a glare behind Syaoran's back.

Sakura lead back against her locker, trying to calm down her rapid heartbeat.

_He asked me out!! Well, okay, not on a date exactly, but still!! I get to spend tomorrow after school with him!! I wonder what we'll do!!_

The possibilities of tomorrow were zooming around in her imagination when a sharp tap on her head made her yelped in pain.

"Tomoyo-chan! That hurts! And you're late in meeting me today!" Sakura said, and rubbed the sore spot on her head.

"I saw Syaoran Li talking to you so I didn't want to interrupt."

"He asked me out tomorrow. But not a date or anything! He said he wanted my advice on something!" Sakura added quickly, afraid one Tomoyo will shriek again about how cute she thinks Syaoran and Sakura would be as a couple.

But to her surprise, Tomoyo did no such thing. Instead Tomoyo casually leaned against one of the lockers and hugged her heavy textbooks to herself, and gave Sakura an encouraging smile.

"Oh. Well, congratulations, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura frowned. "Tomoyo, are you okay?"

"Of course! Why would you ask?"

"Well, for one thing, you didn't jump up and down and yell about how cute it is for Syaoran to ask me for advice." Sakura pointed out and kept an observant eye on Tomoyo.

"Well, it's just that, I—" Tomoyo stopped mid-sentence as she dropped her heavy textbooks on the floor with a loud BANG!

Near by students who were packing up at their lockers gave the two girls odd glances that clearly said what's the matter with you two?

Sakura and Tomoyo blushed from the unwanted attention as they quickly bent down and pick up the textbooks.

"You see, Sakura-chan?! You asked me what's wrong. Well, this is what's wrong!! This is what happens when—never mind." Tomoyo stood up briskly as she gathered up her books and decided against on what she was about to say.

"This is what happens when Eriol doesn't pop up from nowhere to carry your books to your locker everyday after school." Sakura finished for her, and realized that that was what was bothering Tomoyo.

"Whatever. Who needs him?" Tomoyo huffed childishly.

"I can't believe this. I thought you two would have made up by now," Sakura said, shocked. "Don't you two have Chemistry together?"

"No!! What are you talking about?! I don't have any chemistry with Eriol!" Tomoyo denied loudly, not looking Sakura in the eye. Sakura raised her eyebrows at her friend.

"Err…Tomoyo? I was talking about Chemistry class…not, you know, love chemistry."

Tomoyo blinked her violent-grey eyes in realization and laughed. "Oohh…yes. Chemistry class."

"Yeah. How can you two work together and not made up by the end of class?"

"We didn't work together. The sensei did a randomization and mixed up everyone today. I worked with Rei." Tomoyo sighed. Whether it was a sigh of depression that she didn't get to work with Eriol, or a sigh of dreaminess that she got to work with Rei, Sakura couldn't tell.

"Then who did Eriol got paired up with?" Sakura asked questioningly.

"Oh, he got stuck with Nicky McGill," Tomoyo waved her hand in dismissal over such a trivial piece of information, but this action nearly made her textbooks spill out of her arms again. Luckily Sakura caught it in time.

"Tomoyo-chan, do you have a crush on Rei or something?" Sakura asked, finally locking up her locker for the day.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tomoyo muttered, and honestly, Sakura just can't decide whether she was telling the truth or not. The two girls started to walk towards Tomoyo's locker. However, this time, Sakura suggested that they take a different route.

"Let's go around this corner instead, Tomoyo-chan."

"Why? We have to walk more to get to my locker."

"Yeah, but we will pass by Eriol-kun's locker. Don't you want to see him at least?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"I don't care." Tomoyo replied stiffly, but followed Sakura's suggestion nonetheless.

"What did he say to you at lunch today anyways? It must have been really bad for you to stop talking to him, but Eriol isn't that nasty, was he? You know he values your friendship. He probably didn't mean it." Sakura tried to persuade Tomoyo.

"I don't want to talk about it." Tomoyo replied with stubbornness clearly in her voice, and made sure to kept her head turned to one side – the side that Eriol's locker was not located at.

"Oh, look, there he is now! Eriol-kun! Hey!" Sakura called and waved. Eriol looked over at the girls and his eyes clearly lit up. However, he frowned a bit when he noticed that Tomoyo's head was resolutely turned away from his gaze.

"Err…let's go over, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said, pulling the lavender sleeve of Tomoyo's pretty cotton sweater.

"No, thanks. I'm going to my locker." Tomoyo said and walked even faster past Eriol's locker. Sakura sighed as she watched her lavender-haired friend stroll further and further away.

"She still mad at me?" Eriol asked as Sakura slumped against the locker next to his.

"Yes. What did you say to her at lunch? I've never seen her this mad before!"

"Ouch. That's not too reassuring, is it? But whatever! It's her fault. I wasn't actually serious about what I said at lunch. But from the way she's been acting ever since then, I'm starting to think I was right." Eriol said with a hint of anger and annoyance in his voice.

"Eriol, she's just upset. Of course she's going to scream or give you the cold-shoulder—"

"I'm not talking about how she's acting with me when she's mad. I'm talking about—oh just forget it." Eriol slammed his locker shut with a loud bang. "I have to get home now, Sakura-chan. I have driving lessons with my dad. But here are the math notes you wanted to borrow. I'll see you tomorrow!"

With a final smile and a wave, Eriol walked down the hall, leaving Sakura standing there with a pile of math notes.

_Oh great…my two best friends are giving each other the silent treatment and cold shoulder. And I don't even know what's wrong._

.o.

.o.

.o.

**Sugar Pink: **Hey everyone! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter, we get to see what Syaoran wants to do with Sakura, and also, the next student council meeting.

This chapter, I just wanted to spend more time developing the "side stories" to this story.

**Still accepting ideas for fundraiser function/event!!**

**I've read all the ones you guys already gave and they were pretty awesome hehe thanks!**

Please leave a review and I'll update faster!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Secretary's Secret: Teenage Remake**

**Chapter 5**

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

Sakura sat nervously in the comfy cushioned chair as she patiently waited for the Student Government meeting to commence. Next to her was Miyako, who was busy using her mathematical swift brain to calculate how much money her fundraising ideas were going to make. Amiko sat across from Sakura, and was preoccupied with using her cell phone, in which she was squealing loudly into with someone on the other line about some party that was coming up this weekend that Sakura obviously wasn't invited to. And Syaoran was busy text messaging someone on his cell phone with a playful smirk on his face whenever he read the replies.

"Oh my gosh, I am so going to wear that new outfit I just bought! Don't worry; I'll help you plan it all! This will be your _best_ birthday party EVER!" Amiko squealed excitedly into the phone. "Hmm…yeah, you definitely should wear that red top you got last week! You look amazing in it, he'll notice you for sure! Oh hey, the teacher's here, so the meeting's starting. I'll chat with you later, kay?"

Sakura looked up immediately as Mizuki-sensei sat down gracefully with her clipboard and pen held diligently in her slender hands. Syaoran flicked off his mobile and Miyako quickly stopped scribbling as well.

"Whenever you're ready, Syaoran." Mizuki-sensei nodded at Syaoran who nodded back.

"Okay, so, like I said last time, we are going to compare our fundraising ideas this week. So does anyone want to start us off?"

Sakura felt her throat tightened. She had an amazing idea that she came up with last night, but now she wasn't too sure that she wanted to express it.

_I mean, what if Syaoran finds it stupid? I don't want to be the first one to make a fool of myself…_

"A dating auction," Amiko's voice pierced through Sakura's train of thoughts.

_Huh? What did she just say?_

Sakura sat up straighter and started to pay attention. She couldn't zone out in a meeting!

"We should have a dating auction, you know, where we have people sign up to be auction off. We can have a list of date ideas, like, romantic dinner for two, or cozy night at the movies. Then we can put them in this huge ballot box, and we'll draw one up randomly whenever someone is bought. Then they have to go on that specific date with whoever bid on them." Amiko offered.

"That sounds like a very unique idea," Syaoran said thoughtfully, "but there are several catches. For one thing, not everyone in the school will have enough confidence to sign up to be auctioned off. Students might be afraid that nobody will bid on them."

"And, who is going to pay for the dates?" Miyako wanted to know. "We can't ask the bidders to pay – they already spent money on the bidding. And we can't ask the students being auctioned off to pay – they already participated enough by allow themselves to be auctioned off."

Suddenly, Sakura found her voice. "We can ask for sponsors."

All four pair of eyes looked her way. Sakura gulped. _Well, I guess I have no choice but to continue with what I've started…_

"I mean, we ask sponsors from movie theatres, or from restaurants. They can give us coupons for a half price meal, or free movie tickets. They, in turn, get free advertising from us."

"That's an excellent idea!" Mizuki-sensei beamed. "A dating auction sounds very nice."

"But there's still the issue of whether enough people will sign up for it," Miyako brought up Syaoran's original point.

"Maybe we can couple the auction with another event. Like maybe, hold two events at the same time." Syaoran suggested.

"Umm…actually, I have the same idea," Sakura offered shyly. "See, my idea was to have a fair or carnival, where students can set up food stands or game stands. I was thinking we could advertise it beyond our school; maybe into the whole neighbourhood of Tomoeda. Then local residents can come and enjoy it too. Maybe we can have the dating auction be a part of the fair."

Syaoran grinned. "Hey, that sounds awesome. Good thinking, Sakura."

Sakura blushed, "Thanks."

"We can hold the event down on the beach, at night. We can even light fireworks!" Miyako put in enthusiastically.

"We better start on the sign up for the auction right away if we want a good head start. Also, we need to speak with the local entertainment centres if they're willing to be our sponsors for the dates. And we have to send out advertisements to maybe the local newspaper so that everyone in Tomoeda can know about the event…" Syaoran said as he hastily wrote down everything on a to-do list he was forming.

"I think we should also ask students who want to open up their own stands in the fair to submit what kind of activities they want to operate so there won't be, like, ten stands selling the same thing." Sakura said.

Syaoran nodded and scribbled that idea down as well.

"I suspect that mostly the seniors will be the ones who are opening up stands," Mizuki-sensei said. "Not everyone in this school would want to help us raise money for a trip they don't get to go on themselves."

"I suspect the same thing too," Syaoran said, "but we'll make the option to participate in this event by operating a stand be open to all students; just in case some freshmen want to experience high school activity or some juniors and sophomores need some extracurricular points."

"I'll make a list for people to sign up for opening stands and for people to sign up to be auction off," Miyako volunteered.

"Thanks, Miyako," Syaoran smiled gratefully. "I guess the three of us," he gave the same smile to Sakura and Amiko, "will be in charge of looking for sponsors and getting the ad in the paper. All right, I guess that will be all for today's meeting. Why don't we compare our progress next time?" Syaoran suggested.

Nodding, everyone started to get out of their seats and secretly hoped to get to the cafeteria to meet up with friends for what's left of the lunch period…

…everyone except Sakura that is. Eriol and Tomoyo were still giving each other the cold shoulder treatment, and Sakura was pretty sure the two of them aren't sitting next to each other in the lunchroom right now. In fact, Eriol didn't even bother to show up at their usual table to enjoy fresh cinnamon rolls (which were the café's speciality on Tuesdays) during break. He told Sakura that he had "something to finish up in the Art room", but Sakura knew better: he was just avoiding Tomoyo, who pretended not to notice that Eriol was missing and went on chomping down one cinnamon roll after another.

_Now who am I going to sit with? I can't choose one friend over the other…_

"Something wrong, Sakura?" Syaoran asked, noticing Sakura's hesitation to get up from her sofa.

Sakura glanced up and looked into his kind amber eyes. "Tomoyo and Eriol are having a fight and they're probably not even sitting together right now. And…I just don't know who to sit with. I mean, I can't pick one of them over the other…" Sakura trailed off as she noticed that Amiko was waiting patiently for Syaoran, yet with a look of annoyance on her face. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." Sakura blushed as she realized that she had been babbling.

Syaoran's next words shocked her.

"Well, why don't you come sit with us then? There's always room at our table."

Sakura was unable to take her gaze off him as she sat there, stunned. Syaoran Li, the most likable and friendly guy in the school, just offered her a seat at his table – the _popular_ table. However, as much as she liked to spend more time around Syaoran…

"I—I can't," Sakura declined awkwardly. "I can't ditch _both_ of them at a time like this. I mean…I have to help them forgive each other."

"I understand," Syaoran laughed, "Well, come on then. You can't help them by sitting here. Let's walk to the cafeteria together, kay?"

With a brave smile, Sakura nodded and got up.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

"Well, I guess you're going to find your friends now, right?" Amiko asked lazily as soon as the trio set foot into the noisy cafeteria.

"Hey, isn't that your friend Tomoyo at our table?" Syaoran pointed out before Sakura could reply to Amiko's question.

At first, Sakura thought she heard him wrong. After all, what would Tomoyo be doing at Syaoran's table? However, as Sakura's gaze drifted over to the far corner of the cafeteria where Syaoran's table was located at (which is the best location, being close to both the vending machines _and_ the cashier), she realized that there was no mistake: Tomoyo was indeed sitting at Syaoran's table!

"T-that's Tomoyo!" Sakura sputtered, at a lost for words.

"What is she doing there?" Amiko asked, her voice laced with frustration, and immediately started to stride gracefully over. Sakura dashed after Amiko and thus, reached Tomoyo before she could.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura gasped as soon as she reached her violet-haired friend.

"Oh, hey, Sakura-chan! Is your meeting over?" Tomoyo asked.

"Um, yes, it is. Uhh, listen, I didn't bring lunch today, do you want to go with me to buy something to eat before lunch is over?" Sakura fibbed as she noticed that Syaoran had taken a seat next to where she was standing.

"Oh, sure," Tomoyo said, getting up from her seat, which was next to Rei.

As soon as Sakura saw that they were out of earshot, she immediately blurted out, "Tomoyo! Why were you at Syaoran's table?!"

"Well…" Tomoyo said awkwardly, "I'll admit, it was a bit weird. I mean, you were at your meeting, and Eriol stuck himself in the Art room – not that I care, of course. I wasn't going to eat with him anyways. And I had nobody to sit with. Then I ran into Rei, who invited me to sit with him. So…I did."

Sakura listened to her friend's tale as she paid for her pizza and juice. "But Tomoyo! That means Eriol-kun is all by himself in the Art room!"

"Whatever, he was the one who stuck himself in that stupid club in the first place." Tomoyo huffed.

"What _did_ he say to you that day to get you so fired up?" Sakura asked.

"I don't want to mention it again," Tomoyo said stubbornly, and Sakura knew better than to probe on. So she didn't.

The two girls made their way back to the table, and found that everyone was chattering away about an upcoming party.

"Hey, Sakura," Syaoran grinned when he noticed the girls coming back. "Here, have a seat." He shifted over, making room for Sakura to sit next to him. Tomoyo resumed her original seat next to Rei.

"We were just talking about my birthday party this Saturday," Meiling said welcomingly. "Are you two free that day? Do you want to come?"

Tomoyo looked at Meiling, too stunned by the invitation to one of their outings to give any reply. Amiko was obviously just as shocked and went all,

"What?" with her mouth open. However, nobody seemed to notice.

Sakura was shocked too; after all, she had never been acquainted with Meiling, and today was the first day she had been anywhere _near_ their table. Yet, Sakura forced herself to snap out of her reverie.

"Oh, we'll be glad to come. Thanks, Meiling." Sakura said with a sunny smile.

"Awesome, more guests!" Meiling grinned. "The party will be at my place. I'll give you the address later."

The bell suddenly rang, signalling the students had exactly ten minutes to make it to their next class. As she was getting up, Sakura felt Syaoran's arm brushed against hers, and she couldn't help but let her heart speed up a few beats.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

Eriol Hiirazigawa was not a happy guy. This fact was obvious to Sakura when she saw Eriol slumped against her locker, obviously waiting for her to show up, after school.

"Eriol, what's wrong?" Sakura asked her friend.

"I got kicked out of the Art Club."

"_What?_ Why? What did you do, start a paint war?!"

"No, it was because I haven't been to a single meeting since the second day of school."

Sakura laughed. "I knew it."

"Sakura, this is serious! Now what am I going to do for my extracurricular points? No other clubs are accepting new members now!"

"Well," Sakura said thoughtfully, "the Student Government is planning a fundraiser to raise money for the senior class trip. You can help us fundraise, even though, you know, you're not going to benefit from the money made since we're not seniors yet, so we don't get to go on the trip. But it will still give you extracurricular points. I think Miyako is working on the sign up lists. She'll probably post them on the student bulletin board when she's done with it."

"Really? Hey, that's an awesome idea!" Eriol brightened up. "Thanks, Sakura! You know—" Eriol paused mid-sentence.

"What?" Sakura asked, wondering why her friend paused. Then she realized that Eriol was looking at something down the corridor. Following his gaze, she saw that it was Tomoyo and Rei.

"Eriol, look, this is the perfect chance for you and her to just talk it out." Sakura advised.

"I have to go. I'll see you later, Sakura." Eriol said tightly, and before Sakura could respond, he was gone.

Sakura sighed. _When will those two finally work things out?_

"Was that Eriol?" Tomoyo asked when she and Rei reached Sakura.

"Err, yeah, it was."

"I knew he'd avoid me." Tomoyo frowned. "Whatever. Anyways, I'm not going to bother you, Sakura." Tomoyo whispered in a low voice, "I know you have a _date_ with Syaoran Li today after school. Good luck!"

Sakura blushed, but before she could deny anything, Tomoyo and Rei were already half way down the hall. Sakura saw that Tomoyo and Rei bumped into Syaoran at the next hallway corner and greeted each other.

"Hey, Sakura. Remember our plans today?" Syaoran grinned when he reached Sakura.

"Oh yeah, definitely. I'm all ready to go. What do you need my advise for? You were so mysterious about it."

"Well…I need to buy a gift for a girl, and I figured that you'll be able to help."

Sakura felt her heart sank. But she tried her best not to let it show. "Oh, I see."

"It's for Meiling," Syaoran explained, "You know, with her birthday party this weekend and all. I'm totally clueless with what I should get her, even though, ironically, she's my cousin and we practically grew up together."

"Oh!" Sakura said, feeling her spirits rise again. "I need to get her a gift too!"

"Well, I guess our gift-seeking mission starts now," Syaoran grinned, closing his locker. "Ready?"

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

The late afternoon of Tomoeda was sunny today; one of those late-summer-early-autumn days when the golden atmosphere laced around the town.

"I always go here, they should have some pretty neat stuff." Sakura said, pushing the doors to Twin Bells, a local stationary and gift shop, open. The bell chimed melodiously, signalling the entrance of potential customers.

"Cool," Syaoran commented, looking around. It was obvious that he hardly went into girly gift shops like this one. A big "Half price on all ribbons" sign caught Sakura's emerald green eyes and she immediately dashed to the display.

_This is perfect,_ Sakura smiled to herself as she admired the silky forest green ribbon between her fingers. _It'll go perfectly with my jade key!_

"What's up?" Syaoran asked, joining her by the ribbons display.

"I'm looking for a ribbon."

"I can see that," he laughed. "But why?"

"I have this charm I want to make a necklace out of."

"A charm?"

Sakura paused. She had never told anyone about her jade key, not her two best friends, and not her family. Her parents would kill her for accepting such a valuable gift from a stranger.

_But hey, I was a kid! I didn't know any better!_

Yet, she felt safe with telling Syaoran about it.

"Yeah, it's just this –"

"Hello, that's a very nice ribbon you're holding," a sales associate interrupted the pair's conversation. "I just want to let you know that we're also having a sale on our giant anime character pillows."

"Giant anime character pillows?" Syaoran's eyes lighted up. "Do you have Doraemon?"

"Yes, of course."

"Hey, that's great!" He turned to Sakura. "Meiling loves Doraemon. Her room is, like, a Doraemon haven or shrine or something."

"Really? Let's go take a look then." Sakura grinned. Clutching her ribbon in her hand, the two of them wandered over to the pillow display.

"Ouch, that's pricey," Syaoran's eyebrows shot up.

"Hey, if you want, we can split the gift between us. I mean, I have to get her something too." Sakura suggested.

Syaoran flashed her a warm smile. "Really? That'll be great, Sakura. Meiling will really love this."

So with that decided, Sakura and Syaoran managed to lug the giant pillow over to the cashier counter. However, Sakura had an uneasy feeling that Amiko wouldn't be too thrilled to find out that she had split Meiling's gift with Syaoran.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

The next day was another fresh, crisp, and sunny day, and Sakura was able to find her lost math homework right at the last minute before she left the house. She also got a hold of the last raspberry scone in the cafeteria during break, and an extra dollar change fell out at the vending machine when she was buying a coke. However, despite all these lucky omens, Sakura had a feeling that something terrible was going to happen. And she was right.

"Sakura! You wouldn't _believe_ what happened!" Miyako's familiar voice grumbled angrily when she approached Sakura the next day right at the start of lunch period.

"What happened?" Sakura asked with a sinking feeling. She had never seen Miyako this angry, except for that time one of her team mates from the Math Club failed to lead their team to the final rounds of some elite math contest held in Tokyo.

"You remember how I said I'll be in charge of the sign up lists for the fundraiser fair yesterday at the meeting?"

Sakura nodded.

"Well, I'm not in charge of it any longer! Amiko totally took over. She said she'll swap jobs with me, and now I have to be in charge with talking to the sponsors!"

Sakura let out a small sigh of relief. Maybe she was over-thinking on the "something terrible is going to happen" bit?

"Well, as long as we manage to get the fair running on schedule, it should be okay, right?" Sakura asked.

"But she didn't even give me a choice if I want to switch jobs with her or not! She just _decided_ for the both of us. And you know my people skills aren't that great. What if I screw up and we end up having _fewer_ sponsors?" Miyako wailed.

"Miyako, relax! I'm sure you'll do fine! You just need some more confidence." Sakura said, not without enthusiasm.

"You think?" Miyako asked hopefully.

"Definitely."

"Well…I guess so then. Anyways, I have to give the list of names to Amiko now. Would you believe it? Both lists, the one for the auction and the one for stands, are full already! We'll need to make a new list as soon as possible." Miyako said excitedly as she showed Sakura the sign up lists.

Sakura glanced at the lists. Miyako was right. They were both full of names of students from all grades.

_I guess most people found the idea of a dating auction appealing. And I guess there were more freshmen who wanted a high school experience and more sophomores and juniors who need extracurricular points than we thought._

Sakura was about to hand the lists back to Miyako when she caught sight of a particular name on the dating auction list: Seitarou Tanaka, one of Syaoran's teammates on the soccer team.

_I thought he was going out with Saeko Nagasaki…wonder why he signed up to be auctioned off. I wonder if Saeko knows about this…_

However, Sakura's train of thought was interrupted when she caught sight of another name on the list that was even more shocking than Seitarou's. In the middle of the dating auction list, in blue ballpoint pen, was the name…

…Eriol Hiirazigawa.

* * *

**Sugar Pink:** Hey guys! I just want to thank all of you for the awesome ideas!! Lots of you suggested a fair with stands, or some sort of an auction, so I was like, Hey, why not combine them BOTH?? haha so yep, hopefully you guys liked my idea.

Please REVIEW, and I will load chapter 6 up sooner hehe


End file.
